Spiders to Lothlorien
by bastet1999
Summary: The Mirkwood Spiders go to Lothlorien for the great festival. sequel to Only a Misunderstanding.


Title: Spiders to Valinor

Beta: um...none.

Disclaimers: I don't own 'em and really wouldn't want 'em,

Spiders...Ick!

Summary: well, the Spiders of Mirkwood go to Lothlorien. There be

elves, Spiders, orcs and lots of fun stuff.

Rated: G

The news had come a month prior by carrier pigeon. A great festival

was being held in Lothlorien and all were invited. Taran could scarcely

believe that they too, were among those to receive an invitation.

When she announced it to the clan, the excitement was insurmountable.

Preparations had to be made for the trip to the ships. There were

new nests of Spiderlings and though they hadn't been hatched yet

during the last festival, most knew all about it from the ones who

had been there and hadn't yet stopped talking about it in nearly a

year.

All the Spiderlings were bundled up in webbing so they would be warm

during the journey, their Mothers and fathers carrying them upon

their backs. Those old enough to keep up, walked on their own, or,

ran ahead, to the startled shouts of their parents and spidersitters.

There were dangers in the woods and many an Orc had been seen and

heard in the distance. Spider legs were a delicacy to them.

One little spider, not quite a spiderling but not as old as the ones

who attended the first festival lagged behind. It was an unusual

spider, white in colour instead of the usual black and brown

markings, and quite despondent. The others spiders never played

with him, and so he was toddling along after everyone else feeling

quite sorry for himself. He was very sad. He had heard of the Elves

and their kindness towards the Spiders the previous Hallows eve, but

the other Spiderlings had made fun of him saying even the Elves

wouldn't want him around. But at the urging of Taran, he left on

the march with the others.

-------------------------------------

A week had passed. The Spiders were nearing the port. In another day

they would be there and a day later from that, the ship would

arrive. Taran helped the other elders settle everyone down to camp

for the night. They would rest and be refreshed for the last leg of

their journey.

Night was falling, the spiders had feasted on grubs and worms and

excited little Spiderlings were chattering about the days to come

while their exasperated parents tried to settle them all down to

sleep.

Finally, all was quiet. The Spiderlings were snug in their nests,

and the Adults and Elders were able to settle in for a nights sleep

themselves. Taran found a cozy patch of leaves to curl up in and

with one last look around and a yawn, drifted into slumber.

-----------------------

Unbeknownst to the sleeping masses of furry bodies, many sets of

eyes were on them. Had the spiders nested a mere 500 yards in the

opposite direction they may have smelled the intruders, but the wind

blew the wrong way, and the vile creatures that watched from the

trees had planned this attack since they had heard of the Spider's

plans to travel this route. The trees rustled quietly as the

Orcs cautiously approached the sleeping forms with weapons in hand….

--------------------------

The Orcs advanced. A piercing squeal as the spider nearest them was skewered upon a sword. The clan awoke in a panic, there were orcs everywhere. An arrow sped past Taran's shoulder as she scurried to the aid of some young cornered spiders. She lashed out with her legs knocking three orcs away and savagely turned on the fourth, her stinger piercing its chest. She stood over the young spiders, protecting them with her body and encasing them within her legs, and prepared for another attack. A small group of orcs had seen the fight and were now turning their attention towards the spiderlings she kept safe. Underneath Taran, the little ones whimpered. A tiny mass of furry black bodies all huddling together with one tiny white one mixed in. With wide eyes they all watched in fear.

The orcs lunged. Taran fought with all her might crying for help all the while, but the others were involved in their own battles. More orcs joined figuring the big spider had something important to be defending so fiercely. Taran was now greatly outnumbered. She bit at them and parried with her stinger. She shot webbing, but they kept coming. It was hopeless and she knew it. They were in orc territory and had to get out fast. Their only hope was to run for the ports.

Taran screamed to the others to run for it. She raised herself off the spiderlings she was protecting, grabbed the smallest ones and flung them onto her back and ordered the others to run. Frightened, the spiderlings bolted in the direction ordered.

This mass stampede confused the orcs just long enough for most of the spiders to get a good start out of the temporary nesting area, but they quickly regrouped and took chase.

The spiderlings ran. Some ahead but most were smaller and slower so ran within the shielding protection of the adults. Any orcs getting too close to the group would get a stinger in the chest or a kick to the head from a powerful hind leg. When time and distance would allow, webbing was placed to slow them even more.

The spiders were nearing a clearing. Once out of the woods the orcs would have no place to hide and it was less likely they would continue the pursuit, but the orcs had realised the tide had turned, making them more determined. Some had cut through to the heavier underbrush to keep up with the spiders, and it was those ones who saw the prize. A beautiful white spider, their leader would be so pleased with that one. Even if they did lose the remaining ones, the white one would make up for it. The order was given to catch that one specifically.

The spiders had become distanced from one another. A small group had been slower, and had lagged behind. Not sensing as many orcs chasing them, this group slowed to rest, not realising the orc's plans had changed. This left even more distance between themselves and the rest of the clan where the orcs were headed. The spiders nearer the clearing were in grave danger, and with their numbers lessened would be unable to fight back efficiently enough to keep them all alive. The little white spider was in deep peril, with not enough clanmates to keep him safe from the vicious orcs…

Taran ran. She was not as young as she once had been and was feeling the strain of the chase. Desparately out of breath she glanced back and seeing no orcs on their immediate tail she slowed to rest. The spiderlings, afraid, cried pitifully and nestled into Tarans fur in an attempt to hide. the little white spider trying to hide with his brothers and sisters was shoved aside. No where to go the little spider hopped off Tarans back and tried to squirm underneith her fuzzy body.

The Orcs had slowed at the forest edge. They could see the spiders resting, but were not going to risk losing their prize. Maybe if they bide their time the spiders will believe safety and drift to sleep. Orcs could be as patient as they could be impetuous. They settled down to wait the spiders out.

The small group who had lagged behind snuggled in to the brush to hide. Fearful and exhausted, wide eyes peeked out form the underbrush. They had run so fast and in so many different direction they had no idea where they were. The woods were unfamiliar, the noises strange. the smells...frightening. No bird nor animal smell here. Just orcs and goblin scents roaming the area. The spiders knew they were not safe by a long shot. If only they coud get to the forest, they felt sure they could meet up with the rest of their clan and all could get to Lothlorien in safety.

------------------------------------------------

It was a warm evening. The sun was near setting and it had been a long day of setting the city up for the coming festival. Elves still busied themselves finishing up their assigned tasks before the night fell. Haldir and his brothers stood to the side keeping keen eyes on the woods surrounding the bustling city. Their guests were late. Many of the humans had arrived, as had many elves from other realms. A couple of Darves had lumbered by a few hours ago to Haldir's disgust,and had spoken of no grave horrors beyond the woods, but as of yet, no sign of the MIrkwood Spiders. it was not like them to be this late. By this time much scurrying should have been heard in the grasses bear the woods. Happy squeals and chastising squawks. But, nothing. haldir was getting worried.

It was time to see the Lord and Lady and request permission to search for the lost Spiders.

An open field. Forest around it for miles. It was still a days journey to get to Lothlorien, and possibly 2 if Taran attempted to find her lost clanmates. Taran sat in a tuft of grass. Little black bodies, asleep upon her back and a little white rump sticking out from between her from curled up legs. She could hear quiet squeaking coming form beneath he and knew the little white baby was having a nightmare about the horrors that had so recently happened. Around them Taran could hear breathing. She knew they were not alone but hoped that with keeping still, perhaps whatever was lurking may not see them.

In the bushes the Orcs waited. The elder Spider was bound to sleep eventually, but their patience was running out and a full frontal assualt was pending. She'd be easy to overtake, they just didn't want to risk their prize escaping, with it's tender little white legs...

Meanwhile, the lost spider group had gotten brave and was edging themselves through the woods in search of their clanmates or the path to Lothlorien. Whichever they stumbled across first was fine by them.Little spiderlings stumbled after them. Eyes wide and ever alert at the slightest danger, ready to run screaming to the nearest parental spider unit in the vicinity!


End file.
